galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Vaikan religions
There are many Dhragolon religions, but the most popular is Jamzezism which involves the belief in a single God known as "Kray", which also translates to Wilrite, Sporr, or Macksis in other Dhragolon languages. Although originally conceived during the Second Era in modern-day Yallvus, many variations of the religion have diverged among the Dhragolon. Such variations differ in Kray's views of the Dhragolon people. Jamzezism Creation Myth Some believe that Kray created the first Dhragolon, told them their destiny and left the universe to run on its own while others thought that Kray controlled every action of the universe and planned everything out from the start. In the Neo-Renyanist version, (the most dominant one and most scientifically compatible) it is generally accepted that Kray did not actually create the Dhragolon themselves, but instead in the form of a dragon perched atop Ucharpli's tallest mountain and let out a roar of wisdom, granting intelligence and free will to the Dhragolon. It is also widely believed that Kray flew to other worlds to grant the same intelligence to other races. In Jamzezism, it is believed that there also exists a demon named Uszaroth (pronounced Oo-sah-roth). This demon is said to once have been a servant of Kray, but was banished due to his differing ideologies. Uszaroth believed that the Dhragolon should not follow any rules and live lives of anarchy. Thus, around the time Jamzeze first spread the word of Kray, Uszaroth had plans of his own and created the religion of Uszarothian. Ideologies Jamzezism teaches that balance in the universe must be maintained through peace. If the balance is upset, it is the duty of a Dhragolon to restore such peace whether it be aggressively or not. It is highly debated whether evil should exist or not. Some variations claim that all evil should be wiped out, while others believe that it exists as a counterbalance to good. Jamzezists respect other religions as they still believe that Kray is being worshipped in another form. However, the worship of false idols is not tolerated as well as religions and philosophies that violate the major Commandments of Kray. Even the Uszarothian religion is allowed, because it is believed that a balance between order and chaos must be maintained, although Uszarothians are few in number. Shortly after Dralla's expeditions, Renya Aknar, a descendant of Renya Tarkith, founded the branch of Jamzezism which he called Neo-Renyanism. The philosophy asserted that the Dhragolon should be more aggressive in suppressing evil. The religion is also what officially made the Dhragolon the holy knight archetype which by coincidence was at the beginnning of the Space Age. Many times throughout history, the Dhragolon encountered empires of pure evil, and declared them tainted for violating their Commandments. When a race is declared tainted, the Order and Balance Branch performs a short ritual where the judge recites a sentence condemning the specific race to be tainted. Saying these words lays a curse upon that entire race; other aliens will get a feeling of fear and unrest when they look at the tainted race. This is why many races fear the Grox, especially after the Dhragolon declared them tainted. Some also debate the exact existence of the "pure" race, or Khazakion. Some believe it is the only other race in the galaxy besides the Dhragolon that will survive a massive crusade against evil. More modern beliefs regard the Khazakion as the concept of a pure, innocent people. Today, the term Khazakion has evolved to become the Dhragolon word for a strong ally with good intentions. For example, the Karnasaur Meritocratic Federation and the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate would be referred to as among the Khazakion. After Life When a Dhragolon dies, their soul is released from the body. They will not be able to move on until their last wish is fulfilled or until the damage done by any sins they have committed during life have been undone. Upon fulfillment of their last wish, they live an eternal life in Kray's Realm. In its raw form, the world is merely a blue sky with clouds, but it takes the shape of a paradise to the Dhragolon's desire. It consists of their happiest and most glorius memories. If a soul remains in the mortal world for too long, it starts to become tormented reliving the worst moments of their lives over and over again. The Dhragolon make sure that any soldiers that die will do so honorably to prevent this terrible fate. Also, in Jamzezism, there is believed to be a parallel dimension known as the Infernal Nether, a firey world where sinners live forever as tormented souls. Only the truly evil will ever go here. The moon, Athen, is said to be part of the dimension somehow. Subsequently, the opposite realm known as Kray's Realm is said to be the location where souls rest in peace. It is a paradise which takes the form of an individual's desire. Prophets A list of important figures in Jamzezist history. Currently incomplete. Jamzeze - A middle aged Dhragolon traveller who met an old man lost in what is now Kray's Sculpting Field. He is credited as the founder of the religion itself. Renya Tarkith - A high priest from the early Third Era who directly served Altus Malick, suggesting the concept of bringing order to the Dhragolon to achieve peace. Renya Aknar - A high priest who originally served Altus Banya, but was spared during the Yallvus Revolution and served Rustiagon Dralla. After Dralla's discoveries of evil empires, Renya had an epiphany regarding the Dhragolon's destiny bringing about the most dominant Jamzezism variation. Jamzezism Variations * Nolaranism- Belief that Nolara symbolizes the rebirth of the Dhragolon. * Aravaldism- Belief that the Dhragolon should unite every peaceful race. * Purism- The Commandments and the Book of Kray are interpreted literally, and are the set in stone words of Kray. * Renyanism- Belief that order must be imposed upon all Dhragolon in order to destroy evil. * Neo-Renyanism- Belief that the Dhragolon are destined to destroy all evil in the galaxy. Commandments of Kray The Dhragolon abide by some laws which were formed both from their religion and their government which are as follows. These commandments also serve as a supplementary to the constitution for the Dhragolon. What follows below are the interpretations of the commandments as seen by Neo-Renyanists. (currently being reworked) When another race breaks one of the Major Commandments, the Dhragolon immediately place a curse on the offender causing all Dhragolon to be hostile towards them. If the race broke a major commandment unintentionally, it's possible for the race to become uncursed. Major Commandments Any empire or race that endorses any of the following would be among those declared evil. 1. Thou shall not murder. Murder is among the greatest of crimes against Kray. Killing someone in cold-blood upsets the balance that Kray wants us to achieve. No innocent deserves to have their life ended prematurely. 2. Thou shall not destroy a world. The destruction of another world at the hands of an individual is the greatest offense anyone can commit. Destroying a planet is the equivalent of murder except it consists of the murder of the many trillions of life forms that live on that planet. No planet deserves to be destroyed prematurely. Minor Commandments These commandments do not warrant the Dhragolon to attack another empire for this, but are still general moral rules to abide by. 1. Thou shall not lie. Do not lie or manipulate for personal gain. It is wrong to deceive another individual to gain an unfair advantage. 2. Thou shall not steal. Do not steal from one another. Stealing is the taking of someone's property to deprive them of it. You would not want it to happen to you, no? Small Commandments These are commandments that aren't really crimes, but are highly discouraged. 1. Thou shall not talk behind someone's back. Do not talk bad about someone when that individual is not around. It's just rude. 2. Thou shall not worship false idols. Why worship something an ordinary mortal or a regular object? There's nothing divine about either of those. (This caused a lot of controversey with the Parians who were worshippers of the planet Ucharpli. This was the primary reason why the Yallvusian Union attacked the Parians.) Khathic The Khathic religion unique to the Khatherians is polytheistic similar to the Old Norse. They are still an active religion, though they are not nearly as predominant as Jamzezism. Upon Rustiagon Dralla's rise to power, the banning of Khatherian religion was undone. Thus, their religion is still allowed to exist today. The religion consists of major gods and minor gods. Major gods have the largest influence, while minor gods have control of smaller aspects. List of major gods Levenslang is the god of creation and the bringer of life. Many Titanologists agree that this deity is or analgous to Kray or even perhaps the Titan King. Levenslang is believed to created the entire universe, populating it with mortals. Bevelen is the goddess of order and law. She gave the mortals rules and a structure to abide by. Verdriet is the god of mischief - the Jamzezist equivalent of Uszaroth. Verdriet is said to have caused all the troubles among the Dhragolon by influencing them to harm one another in mischievous ways. Vernietigen is the god of destruction. It is believed that before the universe ever existed, there was another universe before which Vernietigen had devoured. Never wanting the next universe to be destroyed, the gods worked together to imprison Vernietigen and binded him in chains made of peace. When the universe is no longer in peace, these chains will shatter, releasing Vernietigen from his prison to destroy the universe once again. List of minor gods Jormun is the serpent god of shadows. He is the embodiment of stealth. It is believed that wherever a shadow is cast, it is a medium through which Jormun can travel. He is neither good nor evil, but rather quite self-centered yet very cunning. However, he supports the continued existence of the universe as that means he can continue to exist. Jormun cannot manifest himself in physical flesh and blood, so he only exists in the form of a shadow. The End of Things This is regarded as the Khather version of the Dark Prophecy. The Dhragolon shall one day walk among the stars.'' A time of glorious prosperity will follow until the realms align. A favorable king will fall. Brothers will spill blood which will awaken Verneitigen who shall devour all that exists.'' Other Religions * Uszarothian- Although Uszaroth is not per se worshipped as a god, he is considered a leader to his followers, much like Jamzeze was to his. Causing trouble and chaos are encouraged. In fact, the rules to being an Uszarothian are not written down. Generally, an Uszarothian tends to cause distress to others to provoke an emotional response. Despite their willingness to cause trouble, they are considered a nuisance by the Yallvusian government and generally only take action against them if they break any laws. * Majite- A religion unique to the province of Feurcy, Majites follow a god known as Maj, a god of well-being and health. Feurcians believe that Maj gave them the ability to manipulate enery to accomplish tasks. In the olden Dhragolon days, the Feurcians practices were considered sorcery, though a scientific explanation has been found on how they do it. It is highly debated whether Maj and Kray are the same or two separate entities. * Ucharplism - An old religion of the Parian Dhragolon which worships the planet itself as the giver of life. Category:Dhragolon Category:Content